yumeirocastfandomcom-20200214-history
Yumeiro GW Festa 2018
* Collect Dream Fest Gacha Tickets from the events and login bonuses held in April/May to play the special SR and UR only gacha. * 20 Dream Fest Tickets are needed for one pull. * There will be a total of 120 Dream Fest Gacha Tickets (6 pulls) available during the event period. * Tickets can be obtained from the following: ** Yumeiro GW Festa 2018 Special Login Bonus ** Yumeiro GW Festa 2018 Login Bonus ** Yumeiro GW Festa 2018 BINGO ** Dream Egg Hunt Event ** Shuffle Performance ~Team Vega~: King Lear -Played by Japanese- Part 1 Event ** Shuffle Performance ~Team Vega~: King Lear -Played by Japanese- Part 2 Event ** TBA Future Event Yumeiro GW Festa 2018 Special Login Bonus Period: April 26, 2018 17:00 - May 24, 2018 13:59 * Log in one time during the campaign period to receive 20 Dream Fest Gacha Tickets. Yumeiro GW Festa 2018 Login Bonus Period: April 27, 2018 0:00 - May 24, 2018 13:59 * Log in daily to receive 1 Dream Fest Gacha Ticket everyday for a total of 28 Tickets. Bingo Missions Period: April 29, 2018 14:00 - May 10, 2018 13:59 * All songs listed are the ones on the Regular side (first tab). |-| Curtain 1 = * Completion Reward: Dreamstone x10 * Total Bingo Rewards: AP Potion 30% x6, Bronze Medal x120, Dream Fest Gacha Ticket x4 ** Do 3 Enhancement Lessons. ** Clear PERSONA+MYSTERY 1 time. ** Clear SKY BEATER 1 time. ** Clear Sakura yo Kaore Ai Kaore 1 time. ** Clear musicals 8 times. ** Clear Hadaka no Kokoro 1 times. ** Clear SECOND INNOCENCE 1 time. ** Clear Gekkou Road 1 time. ** Clear Sora kara Hajimaru Monogatari 1 time. |-| Curtain 2 = * Completion Reward: Dreamstone x10 * Total Bingo Rewards: AP Potion 50% x6, Coach M (R+) x2, Coach D (R+) x2, Coach S (R+) x2, Silver Medal x30, Dream Fest Gacha Ticket x5 ** Clear CALL HEAVEN!!" HARD Full with a score of 704,590. ** Give 3 gifts in the dressing room. ** Clear ''Hadaka no Kokoro EXPERT Full 1 times. ** Clear PERSONA+MYSTERY HARD Full 1 times. ** Accumulate a total score of 20,000,000. ** Clear SKY BEATER EXPERT Full 1 time. ** Clear Kouran no Hibi HARD Full with a score of 1,357,940. ** Clear Sunshine world tour HARD Full 1 time. ** Clear Sora kara Hajimaru Monogatari EXPERT Full with a score of 1,048,800. |-| Curtain 3 = * Completion Reward: Dreamstone x10 * Total Bingo Rewards: Staff Pass 5 x6, Coach ALL (R+) x6, Gold Medal x6, Dream Fest Gacha Ticket x6 ** Clear Kouran no Hibi EXPERT Full with a s core of 2,464,320. ** Accumulate a total score of 45,000,000. ** Clear SECOND INNOCENCE EXPERT Full with a Full Combo. ** Clear Sakura yo Kaore Ai Kaore EXPERT Full with a Full Combo. ** Clear EXPERT songs 8 times. ** Clear Sunshine world tour EXPERT Full with a score of 2,931,290. ** Clear Gekkou Road EXPERT Full with a Full Combo. ** Clear CALL HEAVEN!! EXPERT Full with a score of 1,412,100. ** Clear PERSONA+MYSTERY EXPERT Full with a score of 1,347,580. Category:Events